User talk:Thecloudjumperdragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fleshfang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 01:47, December 8, 2013 (UTC) By the way thank you ur the best. I'm still crying because I made that page that was not good, skullcrusher. :,( still crying but hopefully ur friend,thecloudjumperdragon. Don't worry, be happy. Man, why do you fret over this stuff? there are a thousand and one ways to un-liked, and you have not done any one of them! I think you will not do any of those thousand and one ways anyways! and you think you are angering Toothless? he is (as far as I know) extremely hard to anger, and forgiveness pours out of him like the water in a mountain river. You seem to be an intelligent guy (or girl, I have no Idea!)and you seem to be innocent. Though I do not like to speak on behalf of anyone, I am extremely sure to 0.00001 of a decimal that it is no big deal! Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 05:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Well I thank you! I'm cheering up a bit. Btw I'm a boy. And are u toothless? Just asking Haha, No, Though I wish I could be more like him on the art spectrum, I do adore his art very much, I never was good at it, a few chicken scratches of a sketch, But yea... No. I am sure he will tell you some what of the same thing I just stated. If you want to see who posted somthing just look at their signature, you may want to sign your posts using the signature button or four ~ in a row, no space. Like this! ---> Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 05:25, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Well thank you for letting me know! Your just like him to me! Btw friends? Your awesome XD Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 05:32, December 22, 2013 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon Yea! sounds Great! Man, as A giant teddy bear of a community, We all welcome you! Don't you ever, EVER, feel as if you do not belong, because you do! and I do mean it, sincerely from the bottom of my soul, If you ever need anything, or if anyone ever makes you feel like you do not belong, please, come to me and we can talk and work things out, just leave me a post on my talk page! Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 05:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) where I live it's really 12:43 at night, and I really don't know what to say. I'm so stumped for words.Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 05:45, December 22, 2013 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon Well it was the same time for me bud, thats why I did not respond so quickly. Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 14:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi I'm still online, so if you have problems, you can still coming to me if someone needs to be blocked. That I haven't posted since August, is because I'm busy with my own Wiki. --Station7 (talk) 10:27, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh I thought you had quit. Btw friends? :) and did you start the wiki? I asked toothless the nightfury and he told me he never met the person who did but you made him admin. So I thought I might as well ask you :) hopefully your new friend, Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 18:14, January 3, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon I haven't started this Wiki. You can found the Founder under this category. --Station7 (talk) 19:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) You're not sounding hard at all. Actually, I'm not in the whole friend thing. If you need friends, go to the Glee Wiki, because they call everyone a friend, even when they don't know a person. But, you sound nice. I'm sure you can make enough friends on this Wiki, however, you shouldn't react on everyone's page when they are editing a page you made. That's called spamming in a way. --Station7 (talk) 09:12, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok I understand I don't like spamming either. Thanks for letting me know my mistake :),Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 21:51, January 5, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon Flightmare Having 2 heads isn't a requirement to be in this class. the oceanzap has 2 heads and it isn't a fear class dragon. the flightmare shows characteristics known to this class more than any other. im not saying that it is a fear class dragon, but it kind of fits. Jediknightanakin1114 (talk) 20:59, February 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Blocked You're not blocked. Wikia's server had just yesterday and today issues. It appears that they now are solved. --Station7 (talk) 21:49, February 23, 2014 (UTC) By the way, on your userpage you can see that the word "blocked" doesn't appear at all, so you have nothing to worry about. ;) --Station7 (talk) 21:54, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, now I just feel like I'm a crazy person. *facepalm*Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 21:56, February 23, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon You don't are. ;) --Station7 (talk) 22:01, February 23, 2014 (UTC) In the Dreamworks Dragons: Defenders of Berk Part I DVD release there is a special feature called Dragon Tracker Part 3, which goes over the first three dragon species that appeared in the second season (Screaming Death, Fireworm Queen, and Flightmare) and it specifically says that the Flightmare is a Strike Class dragon. Oldman94 (talk) 22:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC)Oldman94 What Class Is the Flightmare? In the Dreamworks Dragons: Defenders of Berk Part I DVD release there is a special feature called Dragon Tracker Part 3, which goes over the first three dragon species that appeared in the second season (Screaming Death, Fireworm Queen, and Flightmare) and it specifically says that the Flightmare is a Strike Class dragon. Oldman94 (talk) 22:04, March 31, 2014 (UTC)Oldman94 Can you post a small clip of it? I don't have it yet, sorry if I give you too much trouble.Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 22:56, March 31, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon Bullrougher You say the bullrougher official art is out but I haven't seen it yet. Could you provide a link?Neilandio (talk) 13:42, April 1, 2014 (UTC) It has one that is in a screenshot from the trailer someone posted on its page. It looks EXACTLY like one. It's really cool you should check it out :)Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 19:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon Toothless admin is not leaving The administrator is not leaving. No panic no more needed. ;) --Station7 (talk) 20:59, April 1, 2014 (UTC) This "joke" has made me cry, stressed, face one of my fears, and made me feel like I was going to die. This has been OVER stressful to me. :( I will edit agin soon, but I have a headache. Ill be back soon, and our friendship will still be. :)Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 21:07, April 1, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon Glad to hear, but take some rest. :) If Toothless was leaving, I would solve it. But don't forget it's April the 1st, so April Fools...actually we could know it. As an admin, me, I needed first a conformation that he was actually leaving. I'm not removing someone's status, before having a reaction back. ;) --Station7 (talk) 21:13, April 1, 2014 (UTC) The Same thing Hey I got you message but dut we don't need another page of the Green Death because it the same page Here I'll show you, The Green Death leak. Pretty allison 100 Could you tell me? I have a few questions. Here they come: *How old are you? (yes, this is important, regarding the age terms of Wikia) *Since when did you become an HTTYD fan? *Why would you want to become an admin? Could you response me on my talk page. Greets, --Station7 (talk) 21:57, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I found here: http://www.berksgrapevine.com/2014/05/dragon-sanctuary-clip.html more ... "DreamWorks removed all traces of the dragon sanctuary clip on Facebook and YouTube" so there's more to see ... I found here: http://www.berksgrapevine.com/2014/05/dragon-sanctuary-clip.html more ... "DreamWorks removed all traces of the dragon sanctuary clip on Facebook and YouTube" so there's more to see ...Cloud the stormcutter (talk) 15:46, May 14, 2014 (UTC) im 17 i have speech promblems I totally understand. I at first had them too, but at least I got over them after a while. And I'm sure you will too. :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 20:58, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Rise of Berk admin Hello. Cloud you have been promoted to admin on the Rise of Berk wiki. Please accept these terms: -You will not abuse your power. -If you are demoted do not lash out or flame. -Please respect other members. -You will keep the wiki professional and clean! Thank you for reading! You are admin! StaticTheSkrill (talk) 02:23, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Questions Hey :) I have three questions: 1: How do you undo an edit? I want to put the info about Stoick back on, that Allison had deleted. 2: How do you create an infobox? I noticed Eret doesn't have a proper one. 3: I got the Complete Book of Dragons, wich mentions Dragon Classes in the Book Universe. Should I add them to the current Dragon Classes page, or create a seperate one? Thanks :) Megadracosaurus (talk) 16:15, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Maybe add a book classes page and add categories (I forget how to add them though) and put the dragons under those categories in the books. And actually... I don't know how to create an infobox or how to undo edits. All I know is to fix the mistake, but maybe Bari could help us. I will ask him right away :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 16:28, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Ah, Alright! Not Sure How to put categories either...Meh, I'll create the page first :3 Megadracosaurus (talk) 17:36, June 8, 2014 (UTC) WHAT?! Someone is adding photo's of fat Dogs, adding false info, Pretends to be Admin and put on my account I'm banned! And he pretended to be Baricuda! Megadracosaurus (talk) 09:52, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Calm down...I stopped. Admin03 (talk) 12:01, June 10, 2014 (UTC) is this real baby nightfury hello im here i was waiting on chat and email hurts my feelings u dont email me lol Sorry I can't even get into email now without my iPad crashing :( Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 01:55, June 13, 2014 (UTC) if u see the movie of httyd2 let me know and how was it was it based on the serires did u email them the email i gave u Gian, the series and movies are set in the exact same universe. The series takes place between the two movies. Megadracosaurus (talk) 16:50, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Yea they didn't respond and I'm going to see it at 7:10 and tea your right mega :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 21:05, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Yay, I'm right! But I know someone who Thinks otherwise...Then again, I Don't consider him a fan, seeing How he Barely knows anything About HTTYD. He portrayed Whispering Deaths as ordinary snakes that the Teens constantly make fun of...Megadracosaurus (talk) 21:08, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Leviathorgan Fishlegs doesn't mention a leviathorgan in HTTYD 2, he says that it's a Class 5 or 6 leviathan when he sees the bubbles of the Bewilderbeast, and then later labels it as a Class 10 when he sees how big it is. He's not talking about the dragon from the books, that's just how they label the size of tidal dragons, to better categorize them. Dragon Book (talk) 23:22, June 16, 2014 (UTC) And also, did height turn into length? Why did you put the height for length on the flightmare? And how big did you measure when you said 70 inches? I'm confused... I woke up not feeling well so sorry that I'm making you explain so much. Happy editing though! :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 01:09, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Well actually, I was looking at the sizes for Dragonpedia for that, and it didn't mention if it was height or length, it just had the size, so I didn't notice on the wikia. Shouldn't size be height then? Y'know, instead of small, medium, large? Dragon Book (talk) 01:30, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I think both peices of info should be added, but maybe add a new slot to the templates :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 02:05, June 17, 2014 (UTC) hi i was wondering what can we put the strength of the chacarter of deadly nadder that he can lift up both gobber and mildew at the sametime that should be added Cloud's answer is on my page, Gian. Megadracosaurus (talk) 19:30, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Avatar Hey, can you change your avatar on Tablet? I wanted to change my avatar to this: http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110925170540/monsterhunter/images/c/c9/EPIC_RATHALOS.jpg But it doesn't Seem to work :/ Megadracosaurus (talk) 19:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Yea mine doesn't work either :( ill try again. Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 20:48, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Appearntly, Mine is to big :/Megadracosaurus (talk) 15:31, June 18, 2014 (UTC) r u here to chat gian94 Surprise ;) Seeing how you gave me a suprise, you will get one from me to ;) I will make it after my Exams next week have passed. So be patient! ;) Megadracosaurus (talk) 15:38, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Awwww no! I can't wait! Thanks :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 16:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) hi cloudjumper whats new gian94 i was wondrign do u like to chat tonight at aroun 900-930 if u can lease email me if u can becuase im really like to chat lol passafiume5@aol.com passafiume5@aol.com hey r u here i waws wondering are we still friends i havent talk to u for while :( if yes can we chat around 930 tonight Hey, sorry Gian I have been on vacation for a while and just got back. Nothing new I see... But yea I would never just walk of from a freindship :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 22:57, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Avatar IT FINALLY WORKED! :D Megadracosaurus (talk) 14:27, June 26, 2014 (UTC) can ew chat everybody still hates while im trying to put good true facts and deatilas Gian94 (talk) 15:05, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Blog Posts Hello Thecloudjumperdragon: I just want to let you know, in regards of my posts on your blog, I have nothing against Gian94. Neither does Megadracosaurus. We know he is trying to help, we get that, but we also know his grammar needs so much improvement along with him knowing the difference between posting facts and opinions. I know you say that he has improved, I honestly believe you. The Goddess Spectra's Loyal Writer Warrior of Spectra (talk) 15:47, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I admit I may had to be nicer to Gian...BUT HE GOT ME SO FRUSTRATED DX HE KEPT ASKING ME QUESTIONS, MADE FUN OF ME, SAID 'GO Gian94' AND MADE UP ANSWERS AT A QUIZ HE GAVE! Megadracosaurus (talk) 16:13, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Changing your Picture Hello, Cloudjumper if you had an iPad, you could take a picture from the wiki and edit it in Sketchbook. Like my picture, I just took a picture of a Thunderdrum and edited it so it would look like it was from a picture, not a browser. Hope this helps. I have to take care of my adolescents.ThornadotheThunderdrum (talk) 17:53, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I've actually decided to keep mine as a fish I like it :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 17:57, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Very Well ThornadotheThunderdrum (talk) 18:30, June 27, 2014 (UTC) How's late night checking Hello Cloudjumper, I returned from my rest because I handled too much drama in the last 4-5 hours. Just wanted to check you out. I have to take care of my adolescents. ThornadotheThunderdrum (talk) 04:01, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I just got up, seems good but I haven't checked much yet. I'll look again :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 14:02, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes, about that there is this Megadracosaurus and Gian problem and I tried to fix it by suggesting this song called "Happy." I have to take care of my adolescents. ThornadotheThunderdrum (talk) 16:46, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh my gosh that song is everywhere! I love it! Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 17:04, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I tried to cheer Mega up but there was no reply for hours. Also tried Toothless' user talk but still no reply. It was a link to the video.I have to take care of my adolescents. ThornadotheThunderdrum (talk) 17:14, June 28, 2014 (UTC) On my last contact with you guys, aka a LOOONG time ago, this wasn't my username. In fact, I didn't have a wikia account at that time. Only used my FB account. I have to take care of my adolescents. ThornadotheThunderdrum (talk) 17:19, June 28, 2014 (UTC)